


来梦来人 (苏x黑龙江 私设 BG)

by AsyaIsAsia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: CountryHumans - Freeform, F/M, Historical Fantasy, Historical Hetalia, Historical Metaphors, Historical References, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsyaIsAsia/pseuds/AsyaIsAsia
Summary: 那些年我觉得我用尽了这一辈子的运气和气数。我把它们尽数都献给了我的金黄色和红色的梦，痴心妄想要伸手抓住然后靠拢，镰刀锤子金星麦穗，迟来了九百年的青春都绽放在，第一批军工援助迢迢来到铁道线尽头、机床上零件机械碰撞花火。它们映着闪闪的恩情和爱情，在东北亚的荒原绽开来象征着斯拉夫平原与湖水的花儿。一五计划的红星照耀于松嫩雪原，光辉和希冀洋洋洒洒得虚妄又飘渺，不过是几年的欢欣与尊容。后来我也偶尔地，隔去茫茫的月色下一拢江水，迷蒙地再度梦见我九百一十年里最刻骨的青春，呼伦贝尔草原上的骨血都重新沸腾——金星和镰锤的光华照在雪原，革命，扩大生产，爱情，苏联，乌苏里江遥遥流转过在历史和天命里没有归途的几十年。





	来梦来人 (苏x黑龙江 私设 BG)

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及事件   
> 东欧剧变 64

来梦来人

苏黑 伊利亚·布拉金斯基 x 完颜阿勒锦/王雪海 （私设黑龙江省拟）

记旧爱与旧人。——跨过苦难深重的二十世纪，穿透欧亚大陆连绵的战火，史书里写着神话和英雄；我花了九十年代无数个黑夜里的顾盼，我们梦想的残骸都低贱到第二世界国度的水泥里，我最终明白您并不是救赎。

王耀近年来和阿尔弗雷德走得愈是亲近，历史的纪年表也在茫茫的国运和天命里，更迭至二零一五这般未来感浓重的数目，而我站在流转了近代三百余年骨血峥嵘的松嫩平原上，眼前是隔开黑河与海兰泡而缓缓过境的嫩江水，它平波不起涟漪也不见救赎。使我偶尔地想起旧年故人，以及历史的面孔如何悲悯地朝前去而背向我们，时转飞驰。——我的好同志，我的心上人，我也时而在梦里见您几回。

几度梦回您的目光恒定也深长地看向我，眉眼里尽是流连着贝加尔湖水一样写不尽的温柔，我发不出声音的话语静默地嚅在唇间，那是因我乍然地想起，孽缘起始皆在于，边关两岸，一衣带水，三百年曾识。可是偏偏连梦境里我也不能自由地说爱你。

欧亚大陆十几年的变动与和平在纪年表里飞转，绰绰的幕影稀释了一种历史性生硬也惨烈的悲情，雅尔塔会议过去，红蓝两色的帷幕成为世界舞台新的布景——几次春来又去，大雁成排而过草原，黑土地上闪耀的骨血和灵魂从煤矿油田和冶金厂里升出来。一五计划的红星庇佑于雪原，工业大学的供电站里机床零件火光碰撞，而我走进钢筋混凝土堆砌的英雄的梦境，它的颜色就如同哥萨克史诗里救世主降临山野，洒开来一片悲悯的金红。新竣工的燃油处理厂的院儿里有人唱，起来，全世界受苦的人——旋律就散在带来春天的风里。从莫斯科跨过欧亚大陆的戈壁滩和乌苏里江，花瓣吹来的方向，曾经义无反顾地诠释，我青春所在的地方。

您拉着我站在哈工大航天楼的教室，书桌堆积摊开水利和粮食局的工程图纸，墙上背景是基建设施的蓝图，阳光掠过绿迷彩窗，留连在你发梢眼角都寸寸温和。你讲过精准的原子量子计算和厂区翻新的建设，计划经济方针和马列理论的践实，我望进也跌进你的眼睛，周围世界在骤起的漩涡和光影里氤氲模糊。恍惚穿透过了时代的眼泪，谁不曾天真地妄想过——那一瞬间就可以定下我们的永远。只不过我朦胧地看到，您脸上的笑靥如何蕴含了，近代三百年从未有过的、令人惶恐的深情；在眼底生根也埋葬着，革命和信仰裂开了痕迹以致的，假意与虚妄。我到底知晓，我青春梦幻是怎样的贪妄和荒唐。

王耀对我说你可是算计精妙——狡诈的老毛子就是靠你一厢情愿才好骗你呀！他追求你的土地你的资源你的工业发展，他瞧着你东北亚政治地缘的命运悲苦，九百一十年循环往复没有出路出口，在林海雪原尽头的荒漠没有青春没有顾盼。而与之相较，一五计划的荣光，开拓生产力，铸造重工业和军工发展，绘制城乡基建蓝图，红色火炬跳跃的星星光点如同北满炼钢厂里零件碰撞，这多么轻而易举地就会成为，近代历史苦难波澜里迟来的弥赛亚(1) ，和茫茫天命国运间的救赎。

1.东正教信仰里的“拯救者”，苏俄的历史英雄主义

以这般背景，共和国长子就鲜活地重生在，北纬五十度炽烈的火焰和机械轰鸣里。那里有冲动又动荡的青春，火花跳动炙热的革命与生产；长生天底下西伯利亚的平原辽远，铁道线(2)北向呼伦贝尔草原西拓贝加尔湖畔。您的身影轮廓从远处的光华一点点拉进时，好像融进去满山越岭宏伟的颜色，印着军工发展发达的希冀模样，使我失一瞬间的神，捧着旧布拉吉的裙摆红了脸红了眼，而您向我伸来的双手里，向日葵在欣欣向荣的年代盛放。

2.西伯利亚大铁路 哈尔滨-满洲里-莫斯科

我其实知道雪原尽头的荒芜是看不见春天的，因为您就是在这样的地方，一次又一次施舍再杀死我虚妄的爱情。午夜梦回我会永恒性地反复想起——一九四五年兵荒马乱的八月，透过一层凄惶的血雾我的视线温热又模糊，我奔跑着逃开身后爆破的声音和随之而来的黑暗，您的怀抱在前方，隐隐看得见红星和火炬划破天光的救赎，哥萨克史诗里英雄从草原尽头降临，一片缠绵的光华。可这里不是家，来人也非故人(3)，我的胸腔撞上子弹的冰冷，血液沸腾又凝固在解放和入侵后蝉鸣的夏天。不变的规律，我与苏俄在历史进程里没有初见；我们的交集都是算不上初见的孽缘，满目浸的是金属和钢铁倒塌并腐朽的荒凉。

3.苏联“解放”东北

——瞧您是多么明智谋算的爱人哪，几个援建计划和乌托邦的幻言，是绝对可以买来绝望中的女人的死心塌地，以把我的荣光荣耀交付于，那几年的边贸市场喧嚷，大使馆门前车水马龙，北满制造和开采远近驰名，镰锤的光芒引导在雪原。与此同时，这就使雪原的孩子暂时地忘记历史征途一往无前，未来无期。时代进程的脚步最终都不会救赎我们，以走出命运的桎梏而向前往生。

直到王耀透过一九六九年暮冬里绰绰的雪影看向乌苏里江对岸，北纬五十度夜晚的天空没有星星，绥芬河市口岸又飘起薄雪了，江水上冻以后蒙一层轻纱迷雾，祖国向我说，等他们离开这里雪就会化了。夜幕笼罩在林海雪原，我扛着步枪，想着我就这样——好像历史循环往复，一次又一次直至娴熟地杀死我天真的青春与爱情。在废弃的旧厂区和边疆荒芜的尽头，鄂温克围场的工人为过冬烧掉了半俄里的白桦林，硝烟和蒙雾的对岸，没有救世主也靠不了神仙皇帝。

坦克上机枪扫射过江水与山岭连绵的边关，雪骤然停下一样静默的背景里，格局的天平乍倾，从二月底开始，有北满看不见的春天，和新纪元乒乓球外交的迹象。一春之绿和万古长青又算得作什么呢？历史经年流转，留下旧时悲欢和笑话，重工业厂区的机床蒙尘，几度繁华皆作颓垣。课本和史书改了几番，我也习惯不再去工业大学的航天楼里寻找泛黄的俄文档案，边境回归它死气沉沉的寂寥。

王耀第二天清早从阿尔弗雷德的住处回来笑话我，在草原尽头的姑娘啊，好像不能从远东巴黎的荣光和美梦里清醒并活转过来——你该理清楚三百余年(4)纠缠往复的孽缘！你的英雄就是侵略的敌人，他所理想和你所信奉皆是虚妄，就像是东欧的发电厂和核电站，如何坍塌作雪原下的废墟残瓦。——我的心上人，甚至在那以前就已经死去了，他死在一九六九年的冬天里，连同我短短几十年的荣光与希冀，永恒地埋骨于二月底冰封的江水。

4.从沙俄时期与俄罗斯的交集算起

我的祖国冲我直遗憾地摇头——快要到了变动波澜噩梦一般的二十世纪最终的转折拐点，他的眼里渐渐映起亚洲大陆和乃至世界的权杖。科技创新经济发展都以东南海岸线为首，绽放着未来可期的光芒，春风从特区吹遍长江两岸，也吹过戈尔巴乔夫访华的那年夏天。

那年夏天天安门广场上紧迫的空气与东欧事变近乎花开两朵，而满城绰绰晃动的红旗和花影里，我曾经的好同志，我曾经的心上人，您路过使馆夹道欢迎的人海，突然地抓上我的手，逃离远处枪响以后的...排山倒海的寂静。我们指尖相互缠绕着没有依靠和倚仗的温存，您隔了几十年广阔雄浑的边关山海，来触碰我的梦魂乡和我的荒芜。

涟涟渡过边境的江水上飘着一拢轻纱柔曼，灼热的唇覆上来的时候，我就看不见您身后，厂房和烟囱矗立的宏阔背景，是如何在风雨以至的东欧，缓慢也绵长地倾塌。纪年表上史诗悲壮，我们不能够说各自的未来可期，阳光照在雪地，过往皆寸寸消融。

放大占据了我的视野的，只剩下片断式闪过的、我几十年来算不上爱情的爱情，尽数地折射在您瞳孔深处，使我看见，深沉又悲悯的弥赛亚的颜色，凝固着一层钢铁铸成的、浓郁得化不开的骨血峥嵘。我想，它太过于震撼性地沉重和惨烈了，以致于我们都不能够在历史里往生、寻找和解与救赎。

一衣带水的牵连，是三百年有幸，也注定三百年孽缘。


End file.
